the december deal
by The Green Alice
Summary: Freedom was nothing but missing each other and the chances they've lost. Warning: Rated M for sexual content. (Pairings: Gruvia with slight NaLu, JerZa, GaLe, AlBis, MiraXus, ElfGreen, and LoRies)


I'll have you all know that I'm doing a fic again 'cause I'm always inspired by some things I watch or merely observe (which I know is practically the same thing) so I'm doing a fic.

This may be the longest one though and it's set again in AU

Anyways, I hope you'll all enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

They dated for eight months already.

Gray glanced briefly at his girlfriend who was silently reading a book. They were together again at the library - one of their few secret places aside from abandoned classrooms and the rooftop. He usually sat beside her and made no conversation but under the table were their intertwined fingers. He was blushing from the contact that he looked out the window and she was just reading the book, not minding him.

He sighed inwardly. Their secret eight-month relationship is getting nowhere.

True, they stole glances and shared a few kisses here and there without others' knowledge. They had dates during weekends. They even sneaked in each other's apartment but it wasn't working. Gray just seems not to enjoy the company of his girlfriend anymore. He knew that he shouldn't complain. Juvia is very loving. She's also very gorgeous with her long blue wavy hair and blue eyes and curves and large chest to kill for. He thought maybe he's just tired and probably needs someone very... entertaining.

With their relationship in secret, he started hooking up with a famous girl in their school - Angel. Though he knew it was very wrong (Juvia even tried to hide her jealousy back then), he still continued the charade. And he knew that Angel will cover up for anything they had. Gray is a popular guy and Juvia is one of the outcasts in school. No one would suspect that they're dating. But spending time with Angel made him realize that he wanted more to their relationship and the spark in it had just lost so he decided it will be today for him to-

"Gray." Juvia whispered enough for him to hear.

He turned to her and only gave a questioning look while she was fidgeting and making a curious look.

"You texted Juvia that you wanted to say something. What is it?"

There it was again - her expectant look. It would be hard for him to break the bad news.

"Juvia, let's break up." Gray said firmly, staring at her.

There was an awkward silence. He failed to see that surprised glint on her eyes. She only giggled and tightened her hold on his hand. That confused him.

"Fine." she answered but raised a finger. "On one condition only."

"What is it?"

"Date Juvia until the month of December ends. And when she said "date", she meant we should be lovey dovey couple."

He was about to argue when he thought about it for a moment. He saw nothing bad about her deal. Maybe it was her way of having closure with him. With that, he agreed - knowing that the vacation is coming near and they'll be able to date without surveillance.

Well... maybe not.

* * *

December 1 - Sunday

He went to her apartment to spend the day with her.

When he went to her bedroom, he saw that she was still asleep on her bed. He shook her awake and when she stirred, she instantly sat up and instinctively covered her body with the blanket.

"G-Gray! W-What are you doing here?" Juvia asked, blushing madly.

"We're dating. You said it to me a couple of days ago." Gray reminded her.

"S-Still-"

"I don't have much time. Let's spend the day here already."

"P-Please turn around while Juvia gets dressed."

He did turn around but he occasionally glances at her body. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked. They had already done it for a few times four months ago and she was still shy about it. When she told him she was finished, they went out and Juvia told him to accompany her grocery shopping. He didn't mind though others noted how they looked like a new married couple.

"Let's see..." Juvia muttered, scanning her list. "We already bought cheese, eggs, celery, chips, and-"

"Ice cream." Gray added and he only earned a playful smack on his shoulder.

"We don't need that for today."

"We need it."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"I'll fuck you in public." he whispered.

"Fine." she muttered and grabbed a gallon of chocolate ice cream and he smirked in triumph.

In the end, he carried all the bags of groceries and noticed that she was still blushing from what he said earlier. He then leaned and whispered, "Let's do it in your room."

She only blushed harder and fainted, making it heavier for him to bear.

* * *

December 2 - Monday

Since Gray spent the whole night with Juvia, they both decided to come to school together. Even though Juvia insisted that she should go earlier than him, he refused and escorted her. Though the truth is he just didn't want some asshole accompanying her.

When they had reached their lockers, Gray started to ignore Juvia and vice versa. They needed to act. They have to pretend. Until-

"Ju-chan!" a female voice called.

Juvia turned to see Levy together with her best friend, Gajeel. They walked towards her and the two females started to chatter.

"Will you accompany us for lunch later at the cafeteria?" Levy suddenly asked.

Juvia wanted to refuse. She didn't want to spoil their time together but Levy added, "I'll bring my other friend along and she'll also bring her other friends." which she finally agreed.

And she immediately regretted it. She never knew that Levy's new friend would be Lucy Heartfilia and she would bring with her Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, and... her secret boyfriend. Juvia was feeling uneasy though. She can't pretend with her boyfriend sitting beside her and in front of them were Natsu and Lucy acting... well like the couple they are. Then Erza noticed her discomfort.

"Juvia, is something the matter?"

All attention was on her but she only shook her head and went back to eating her sandwich. Afterwards, Natsu noticed Gray's lunchbox.

"Oi ice prick, when did you learn to cook for yourself? Normally, you'll eat shaved ice." Natsu said.

Gray tried to think of answer. They can't know that Juvia made the lunch for him. "I bought it from someone, ash for brains."

Natsu didn't seem convinced though but nodded nonetheless. And there's this awkward atmosphere between them but his shoulder accidentally brushed with her. She blushed again and when she turned to him, he mouthed the word "later" and she nodded happily.

It didn't go unnoticed by Erza though.

* * *

December 3 - Tuesday

Juvia went early to school. It won't do her good if the two were caught. Plus, she didn't want to be dragged to Lucy's small group. As she was about to go to her locker, a voice halted her movements.

"Juvia, we need to talk." a female voice sternly said and she knew the owner of that voice. It was the student council president - Erza Scarlet.

With that, they went at the back of the school and Juvia finally admitted to the redhead about her secret relationship with Gray and how they are only spending the last days of their relationship in the month of December. Erza furrowed her brows in confusion when Juvia told her about the last part. She asked Juvia if she knew his reason to which she only shook her head.

"Juvia's guessing it's because he's been wanting for something more to our relationship. He has been hooking up with Angel-san when our relationship reached its fifth month and Juvia could say that Angel-san provided what he needs." she explained.

"Still, your love for him is greater. Won't you fight for him?" Erza asked.

"This last month is her last fight. If Juvia can't win him back, she has o choice but to free him." Juvia told her and Erza patted her shoulder gently as if saying, "Good luck to you."

Later on, Gray texted her to meet him at his classroom once classes were over. When she did, she saw him and Angel hugging each other. There was this happy expression glued on his face and Juvia didn't want to destroy that moment. She went back home and texted Gray that she's not feeling well. But she never knew of his surprise visit. She was unprepared - wearing only her pajamas with a blanket covering her when she opened the door and he stood there. He went in and told her that he brought a cake - telling her that he was worried when she wasn't feeling very well and hoped to cheer her up. He was blushing and looking away when he even said that and it made her giggle at his silly act of concern.

The cake cannot fully erase the pain but they shared it together and in the future, she'll cherish that very moment with him.

* * *

December 4 - Wednesday

The two decided to spend the whole day at the mall and skip classes.

It was all because of Gray. He slept beside her again (not doing anything perverted last night though he was half naked) and woke up to the disturbing sound of the alarm clock. At first, he didn't budge but when it grew louder he grabbed it and threw it at the nearest wall. He snuggled to Juvia for more warmth afterwards and when the two woke up again (Juvia was horrified when she checked her phone and it read 10:30 am), she was very mad but he consoled her and said they're gonna spend the day together at the mall.

And here they were, aimlessly wandering around while looking at shops left and right. Then his attention went towards the girls who were snickering at someone and when he followed their gaze, it went immediately to Juvia. He guessed they were laughing at her because of how old-fashioned she dressed with the long sleeved dark cardigan (underneath it was a black tank top)and _very_ long skirt and brown boots. To add with it, her long blue hair was tied up in a bun. She must have hurried up due to her excitement or maybe she just doesn't know how to dress herself.

Juvia, on the other hand, heard the mocking laughter. She can't blame herself. She just doesn't know about dressing up and the likes. Screw fashion, she would say but she doesn't want to humiliate Gray in front of others. He was just wearing a blue dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the buttons were open and a black wife beater shirt underneath. On his neck was his usual silver sword necklace and a metal bracelet on his wrist. And he was so fucking hot that he rivaled the scorching sun and she could only say that she looked very lame.

Then Gray held her hand tightly and dragged her towards a dress shop which had rare people passing by. She looked around the places, amazed at the beauty of the clothes when a girl approached them. Her pink hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore a red blouse with dark pencil skirt.

"What can we do for you, Gray?" the girl said then turned to Juvia, grinning mischievously. "And to her as well?"

Gray shoved her gently towards the girl. "Go beautify her or something, Meredy."

"Right, right." the girl named Meredy (whom Juvia knew as his cousin) nodded. "Ultear, we have a customer!"

Then a woman with the same uniform as Meredy came out from the staff room. She had long dark hair and she looked older than them. She nodded in Gray's direction then turned towards Juvia and Meredy. Juvia knew instantly that she was Gray's older adopted sister (he told her that a few months ago regarding him being adopted by a family's friend named Ur Milkovich).

"So you're Gray's girlfriend." Ultear stated in which the bluenette nodded in agreement.

"You're quite pretty. Let's go this way." Ultear motioned her towards a certain dressing room, leaving Gray sitting on a nearby couch while Meredy stood by the door in case Ultear needed her to do something.

"You've got yourself a pretty girlfriend. I like her." Meredy said in glee.

"Yeah whatever." Gray muttered.

"Hey, how's Lyon by the way?" she asked, referring to his older adopted brother.

"He's fine, I guess. Going to some university and busying himself." he answered.

There was silence after that and it was broken when the shop's door opened and they saw Lyon in his university uniform.

"Lyon!" Meredy called and went straight to hug him.

"Hey don't hug tight!" Lyon said but she refused to let go so he patted the younger girl's head then his attention turned to Gray.

"Yo." he greeted.

"Yo." Gray greeted back.

Afterwards, the room to the dressing room opened then the other looked at them. Gray saw Juvia wearing a blue knee-length dress with straps and over it was her cardigan rolled up to her elbows. She was also wearing black stockings and her brown boots remained there. He even noticed the butterfly necklace he gave her before hanging around her neck. For the final touch, her hair was down making her more gorgeous. And she was also blushing, fidgeting under their gazes.

"Gray, what do you think?" Ultear asked.

"She's-"

"Very lovely!" Lyon remarked, going towards Juvia and holding both of her hands. "Say, ditch that idiot there and go out with me."

And Gray had the last straw.

"Oi bastard! She's my girlfriend. Go find your own." Gray yelled at him.

Lyon sighed. "I guess it can't be helped but when you two break up, don't hesitate to call-"

"Like hell she would!" Gray said and dragged Juvia out with him from the shop.

And so their date resumed again. In the end, Gray told her that she looked gorgeous in her outfit and she earned a peck on the lips for her beauty.

* * *

December 5 - Thursday

He was so annoyed. In fact, he's very furious.

Lyon came to visit in his school. Aside from that, he's trying to get the attention of a certain bluenette who appeared to be his girlfriend. Lyon however noticed that despite of his jealousy, Gray wasn't doing anything to brush him off from Juvia. With that, the two men went to the washroom to have a talk.

"Let me get this straight. Are you her boyfriend or you're just an asshole and let other men flock to her?" Lyon asked.

"I'm her boyfriend." Gray clarified.

"Then why aren't you doing anything? Juvia's your girl-" Lyon complained but was cut off when Gray placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that, you idiot. Others may find out." Gray warned him in which he smirked back.

"So the relationship was a secret. No wonder I don't see the two of you together most of the time despite sharing all of your classes together."

"Oh shut up."

"Why are you keeping this thing secret anyway? You're making yourselves suffer."

"It's our decision. Well, you know me already and Juvia told me that it would be a big deal if we were found out. She's telling me that she's unpopular and I have many fangirls here and there-"

"Do you care about that?"

"Hell no."

"Then don't keep it a secret."

"But it's what she wanted in the first place."

Lyon exhaled in frustration. "Fine, I understand. Next time, talk to her about it already."

Gray nodded and they both went out of the washroom. And they never expected for Gray to be hugged by-

"Angel?!" Gray exclaimed in surprise as they both fell on the floor with Angel on top of him.

"I missed you so much, Gray!" she said happily. "Let's go on a date tomorrow."

He was about to say yes when he remembered about his deal with his current girlfriend. "We can't."

She frowned and looked very mad. "And why? You're always refusing me. You're even ignoring my calls and you won't reply to my messages. Am I that unattractive anymore?"

Angel stood up from him and folded her arms to her chest, pouting. Gray also stood up and tried to explain when he saw Juvia standing behind Angel. He knew this was going to be very awkward. Juvia knew of them hooking up and didn't say a word despite her jealousy. And for once, the whole situation felt so wrong. He looked over at Lyon and his brother nodded to his direction. Lyon needed to distract her or else Angel will find out.

With that, the two went their separate ways with another company and Gray felt like abandoning Angel and going to Juvia.

* * *

December 6 - Friday

Everybody in Fairy Academy rejoiced. It was the last day and five weeks onwards was their vacation.

Juvia was very happy, smiling from ear to ear. She had already planned out everything. She'll bake cupcakes and stay over at Gray's apartment and they'll watch movies, spend time together, go on dates, or cuddle together on bed. She blushed madly, imagining her and Gray doing those things and sighed which caught the attention of Gajeel.

"Sprinkler, what are you imagining again?" Gajeel asked.

"It's nothing, Gajeel-kun." Juvia answered, hiding the fact about her and Gray dating.

"Let me guess, it's a boy." he stated and Juvia blushed in which Gajeel smirked upon. "I'll take that as a yes."

Suddenly, Levy approached the two. "Gajeel, Ju-chan, we're gonna go to the karaoke today!" she told them.

Gajeel only grunted. "I can't go."

"Why?" the two girls asked.

"You two know why." he said, referring to his part-time job as the waiter at the karaoke shop they're going to.

"How about you, Ju-chan?" Levy turned to her in which she nodded. "It's settled then!"

After class, the gang went to the karaoke together with a middle schooler named Wendy Marvell and the model student Mirajane Strauss. When they were in the room, some other friends came barging in like Laxus Dreyar - Mirajane's college boyfriend with his other two friends Bickslow and Freed, Cana Alberona - a friend from another class and a totally alcoholic (Gray told her once that they usually get along with each other), and a teenage married couple named Alzack and Bisca along with another couple named Elfman - Mirajane's younger brother and Evergreen. Juvia was about to sit with Wendy and Levy when Erza told her that the only seat left was beside Gray. She doesn't see wrong about it so she did sit though Gray would purposely brush his hand with hers and at one point kissed her cheek when he was sure no one was looking.

Juvia insisted for him to stop doing his mini advances (she secretly enjoyed it though) and stopped fighting back. She would also do the same and even kissed his cheek for many times. Unknown to them, Laxus and Mirajane saw their mini contacts and smiled at them. Gray sure had gotten himself a pretty girl. And so they drank and sang (and the others was surprised to know that Gajeel was working there!) all night long. Gray had to carry a very drunk Juvia on his back towards her apartment and he had to resist the urge to make love with his girlfriend in her state.

After all, a drunk Juvia was a very sexy Juvia. For him only.

* * *

December 7 - Saturday

Juvia woke up to a hangover. When she sat up on her bad, she noticed she was only wearing her matching black bra and panties. She immediately covered herself with the sheets and blushed madly. She looked at her side to see Gray lying on his stomach. There were few scratches on his back and he was only wearing his black boxers and his necklace. She blushed harder and tried to retrieve her clothes on the floor, only for her to fall down from the bed -waking Gray up.

And his sleepy state with bed hair was a fucking sexy sight of him to see. She tried to hide from him by going under the bed but found unable to. He smirked and went down the bed to see her. Her back was on the edge and he was slightly hovering her.

"Did we do _it_ last night?" Juvia asked innocently and Gray fought the urge to tell the truth.

"Isn't it obvious?" he retorted back and she hid her blushing face on the sheets that covered her.

He chuckled, ruffling her blue hair. "Just kidding. We didn't. We almost did but you were drunk and I know it's unfair-"

She suddenly kissed him on the lips and he kissed back. The kiss deepened afterwards then it broke. They were both panting for air then Gray trailed his lips to her neck while she pulled on his dark hair. When he had found her sensitive spot (he already knew it by a few months of experience), he bit it hard which earned a moan from her. He was about to kiss her on the lips again when a sudden loud bang was heard on her door. Gray stood up to check on the door while he told Juvia to get dressed.

When he opened the door, he was banged on the head and he painfully grunted. An apologize came and it was followed by a hitch of breath. Gray was also surprised when he saw Gajeel on the doorway, scrutinizing him up and down, seeing that he was only wearing his boxers. Gajeel smirked.

"Gray, who is it?" Juvia asked, coming towards them and wearing Gray's shirt.

She was very surprised to see Gajeel on the doorway and instinctively hid behind Gray. "Gajeel-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Here's your textbook, sprinkler. Shrimp told me to get it back to you since I know where you live." he handed the book to the woman. When Juvia took it from he teased, "By the way, I never knew you two were _banging_ each other up."

"Gajeel-kun!"

"Anyways, I gotta go. Take care of her, stripper."

Gray only nodded and Gajeel left. Gray closed the door and locked it. He turned to her and was about to continue their ministrations earlier when she shyly told him that she needed to prepare breakfast. He sighed. So much for a morning sex.

In the end, they only had a movie marathon.

* * *

December 8 - Sunday

Gray was very surprised when he opened his apartment door and saw Angel outside. He never even told her the way to his apartment (which was larger than Juvia's) except for Juvia and some friends of his. He let her in and she told him about spending her time with her beloved. Sure they weren't exactly in a relationship but they had mutual feelings towards each other (Gray wasn't dating her but she insists they were). He prepared tea for her and when he placed the cup on the table, the door slammed open to reveal Loke dragging a rather shy and blushing Juvia inside.

"Loke?! What are you doing here?" Gray asked and saw that Angel was pouting, annoyed about the lack of privacy between them.

"You completely forgot about me telling you that the boys will crash over here and have a sleepover?" Loke asked and it hit Gray after contemplating for a few seconds.

"Oh I remembered."

"So get your ass ready." Loke turned his attention towards the two girls. "Who are these two ladies by the way?"

"I'm Angel, Gray's future girlfriend." Angel introduced herself.

"Hi Angel!" he greeted her. "And this one is-"

"My name is Juvia - Gray-san's classmate." Juvia lied and Gray had to mutter to himself an "ouch".

"Anyways, why did you drag Juvia in here?" Gray asked.

"I saw her standing outside your apartment. She looked very nervous so I just helped her." Loke explained.

"As expected of a playboy." Gray mumbled then saw Loke stood up.

"Since I'm very sure that you're here, I'm gonna go out and buy food at the store." Loke said.

"I-I'm gonna go too. I'll just visit Gray next time." Angel said, standing up.

"I'll take you to the station. It's near to the store." Loke offered and turned to the two. "How about the two of you?"

"Juvia needs to talk to Gray-san of a certain project." Juvia answered.

"So I'll just follow you at the store later?" Gray inquired Loke and his friend nodded.

The two then went out and left Gray and Juvia in the apartment. Once Gray was very sure that they were out of earshot, he quickly grabbed Juvia and kissed her. She kissed back and found herself melting from his touch. Her knees can't hold her any longer that they both fell on the floor and he was still kissing her. When they both pulled out for air, he pressed his forehead on hers.

"What are you doing here?"

"Juvia came to give you brownies. You told her one time that your friends were coming over and she wanted to help."

"You don't need to trouble yourself." he removed himself from her. "I'll walk you back home."

She sat up. "No need. It's just near."

"Fine."

Then they both went out and as a parting gift, he kissed her forehead and went towards the store near the station. While helping Loke buy foods, the guy suddenly asked a question.

"That Juvia... she's your girlfriend, am I wrong?" he asked in which he stilled for a second.

Gray nodded nonetheless.

"If she's your girlfriend, why are you hooking up with that Angel?"

"My relationship with Juvia will end soon and after that, maybe I'll start dating her."

"What do you mean?"

Gray explained to him about his relationship, the hook-up with Angel, Juvia's deal and the very whole mess. Loke's mouth only formed a thin line and looked at him seriously.

"Gray, did you try hard to maintain the spark in your relationship?" he asked.

"Of course! Hell, I won't put up with her for months if I didn't." Gray answered.

"Then why are you letting go just because everything's losing its spark?"

He stopped in his tracks. He didn't know why he found himself giving up. Maybe he's already tired of all this shit.

He just ignored Loke and went to dump down foods on the cart. That night, Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, Laxus, Elfman and Alzack went to the sleepover. Bickslow and Freed couldn't come since they were busy. With all the pillow fights and games they played, Loke came up to one conclusion: Gray really loved the damned woman.

While the others were playing a certain racing game, Natsu opened the fridge and took out the brownies.

"Ice bastard, I never knew you kept some pastries here!" Natsu yelled happily and went to eat one.

"Oi flame brain! Don't go taking it out and eating it for yourself! It's mine!" Gray yelled back at him, taking a piece of it.

"What's special about it anyway?" Alzack asked, eating a piece.

"His girl probably gave it to him." Gajeel (texting someone on his phone) snorted and Gray glared at him.

"Accepting a woman's gift is manly." Elfman remarked.

"Who's the girl?" Jellal asked, eyes focused on the screen as he tried to beat Laxus.

"It's-" Laxus was about to reveal when Gray unplugged the play station.

"THE HELL!" they all yelled at him.

"Oi plug it back Gray! I'm about to beat him." Laxus said but Gray shook his head.

"I'll do that if you shut your mouth regarding the giver of the brownies." Gray told him.

"Laxus-san, don't feel threatened. I'm on your side and I know who the girl is." Loke assured him.

"I'm also in it." Gajeel added and Gray gulped when the three smirked at him.

"Ice bastard looks so nervous." Natsu noticed. "He's probably scared as shit."

Gray got annoyed that he went to Natsu and punched him. The other punched back and they started to beat each other. Elfman remarked how manly it was that he got dragged in the mess along with Gajeel and the other four men sighed at them.

* * *

December 9 - Monday

Natsu woke up to the smell of delicious cooking. He sat up from the couch and went to the kitchen to find Angel preparing the food and serving plates on the table. Natsu rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and he wasn't mistaken. It really was Angel.

"Angel, what are you doing here?!" Natsu asked loudly that the others started to stir from the bedroom and living room (Jellal was in the bathroom for God knows why).

A pillow was thrown on Natsu's head. "Oi Natsu, shut up." Alzack said.

"But it's true. There's a girl in here!" Natsu confirmed to them and Gray (he came from the bedroom) started walking to the kitchen.

"Where?" he asked and it him like cold water to see Angel preparing breakfast for them. He knew how she got in. It's thanks to her pick locking skills.

"Good morning, Gray." she greeted him with a smile.

He was about to greet back when Natsu dragged him and the others (even poor Jellal in the bathroom) in the bedroom. Once done, they started to interrogate Gray.

"Bastard, what's that girl doing here?" Natsu asked.

"You better give us a reasonable reason, stripper." Gajeel said, more like threatening him.

"I don't even know what she's doing here!" Gray yelled.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Alzack asked.

"No. Just a silly hook-up." Gray replied.

"What about your girlfriend?" Laxus inquired.

"Well she's-"

"Being unfaithful is unmanly." Elfman told him.

"I'm not unfaithful!"

"She's a creepy stalker then!" Natsu and Loke both concluded and everyone sweatdropped.

Then they heard the door open and slam shut and a female voice that says, "Gray!"

They all turned their attention towards the said man. "I'll get it!"

When Gray went out of his room, he saw Juvia holding a white paper bag. When her attention diverted towards him, she smiled then quickly pecked his cheek. "Where are the boys?"

"They're in my room." he said then looked at the paper bag. "What's that?"

"It's the clothes you left in Juvia's place. She washed them already. Juvia just thought that maybe you're running out of clothes here so..."

"Thanks."

"Gray, who is it?" another female voice asked.

_Shit! I completely forgot about her._ Gray thought to himself.

Angel had already reached the living room when she saw Gray and Juvia smiled at them. "Oh it's just you two. Juvia-san, did you already eat breakfast?"

Juvia only nodded her head and Gray felt the tension between the two women. Suddenly, Natsu banged the door open. "Man, I'm hungry!"

The others also nodded in agreement and Angel ushered them to the dining room to eat. She even linked her arm with Gray's and pulled him with her, separating the couple. On the other hand, Laxus, Loke, and Gajeel passed and accompanied Juvia in Gray's bedroom and was fixing the bed then placing back his clothes in his closet.

"Juvia-chan, won't you join them eat?" Loke asked.

"Juvia's already _full_, Loke-san." Juvia said, still placing back the clothes. Once done, she went to the living room and sat on the couch. Gajeel sat beside her while Loke and Laxus took the armchairs.

"Why don't you three join the others?" Juvia offered.

"Sprinkler, if you suddenly break down, I wouldn't know what to do." Gajeel said, looking away which caused her to giggle.

"Why don't you just reveal your relationship? That way that Angel girl won't annoy you two." Laxus suggested but Juvia only shook her head.

"It's no use, Laxus-san. Juvia will break up with him by the end of December. By then, those two will probably-"

A punch on the wall was heard and they looked up to see Natsu. "So you're just giving up without putting a goddamn fight?!"

The others were alarmed that they stopped eating and went to see Natsu very furious and looking at Juvia's direction. Loke sensed the tense atmosphere and was about to speak when-

"I'm not giving up. In fact, I never gave up in the first place." Juvia answered him, looking down to hide her tears. The others were surprised. Juvia never talks in first person unless she's-

"Then why?!" Natsu screamed.

"Because he gave me a reason to!" Juvia screamed back, finally looking up and they were surprised to see her crying.

She finally had enough. She stood up and started to walk when she tripped. Loke then stood up and helped her. Once she landed back on her feet, Juvia thanked him and finally left, all the while letting the tears out. While she was walking back home, she bumped into Lucy who immediately hugged her back when Juvia cried to her.

On the other hand, Gray felt all stares on him. He ordered Angel to go home and was now cleaning up the table when suddenly Gajeel pulled him up by his collar.

"Oi iron freak! Put him down!" Natsu said.

"Please calm down, everyone." Alzack tried to calm everyone down.

"Stripper, if you screw up next time I'll beat you to death. You hear me?" Gajeel glared at him then put him down.

He went out of his apartment while Laxus and Jellal followed - telling about their dates with their girlfriends. And soon, others followed suit. The only one left was Natsu who sat beside Gray on the couch after they had cleared up everything in the dining room.

"Okay ice princess, you need to explain everything from top to bottom." Natsu said.

"Juvia is my girlfriend ever since the start of school year."

"How did you two meet anyway?"

"It was around Valentine's day and I saw her at a cafe. I went on a date with her despite the rain and she stayed over here. She liked me then did practically everything to the point of moving in near me and planning to go to the same school. We hit it off and started dating in secret."

"Why keep it a secret?"

"At first it was because of me. I'm never open regarding relationships but when I told her that it's fine to reveal our relationship, she insisted to keep it. She told me that it has something to do with our status. I am very popular with the ladies and she's a normal student. It wouldn't do us good if we dated publicly. I only agreed though because she was persistent about it."

"What about your hook-up with Angel?"

"Juvia and I were already dating for five months when I hit it off with Angel. I had fun with her that I never had with Juvia. Juvia was jealous though she doesn't talk to me about it and we continued the hook-up thing. I realized the freedom that I gained while dating her though."

"Basically, you got bored with the whole secret relationship thing and went to Angel." Natsu summarized. "What about the December deal?"

"In one of those last days in November, I told her that I wanna break up because the relationship is going nowhere. She agreed and told me that she'll do if I date her for the last time in the whole month of December."

"Gray, I think you shouldn't have agreed."

"And why?"

"It'll be harder for her to let go. I bet she's even trying hard to make this thing work even though she knew you're not fighting anymore."

There was an awkward silence then Natsu patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck to you, ice princess."

Then he went away and Gray was left to deal the problem to himself.

* * *

December 12 - Thursday

Juvia opened her apartment door to see Gray that afternoon. She immediately let him in and closed the door. When he tried to talk about what happened the other day, she only stopped him by kissing him and he was fighting the urge to fuck her senseless on the floor, on the couch, on the wall, on the kitchen, on her bed or everywhere (without protection, mind you). When they pulled out for air, he immediately hugged her.

"I'm sorry. We both tried. We both know our efforts. It's just that-"

"Juvia knows that already." she looked up from his chest. "She just wanted to at least spend this last time with you with no regrets."

Then he kissed her forehead. "Maybe this wasn't the time. Maybe we weren't made for each other for now."

They intertwined their fingers and Gray held it up for her to see. He kissed her knuckles then his lips lingered on her fingers, causing her to slightly moan. Then he cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips had brushed his and-

"JUVIA! RISE AND SHINE! WE'RE GONNA GO TO LAXUS' HOUSE!" a couple of female voices said and Gray and Juvia slowly turned to the direction of the voice.

They saw Lucy, Levy, and Mirajane then Erza together with Natsu, Gajeel, Jellal, and Laxus at the back. They just looked at each other and noticed the position of Gray's hands on her face and Juvia's hands on his waist. All of them smirked. They finally got back together! The boys went to congratulate Gray while the girls pried information from the bluenette though Juvia just got herself dressed and the gang went to Laxus' house using his van. The girls will get their info later.

Once they went in, Laxus told them that the boys and girls will have separate rooms (though the rooms were only beside each other in case the girls needed the boys)and on the backyard was a separate hot springs for men and women and upstairs was the game room. They were just amazed. As expected of the grandson of Makarov Dreyar - Fairy Academy's owner.

Since it was already afternoon, they decided to take a bath at the hot springs in which Juvia hesitated to join them. She was feeling shy about her body and when they had assured her that it was fine, she went in and relaxed.

"Say Juvia, have you and Gray already done it?" Lucy asked, coming up behind her.

Juvia blushed and they only grinned.

"So it means yes." another female voice said.

They all turned to see Cana and Evergreen with Wendy. They all went in the water and Cana immediately went to Juvia and squeezed her large boobs.

"C-Cana-san!" Juvia moaned.

"So this is what Gray does during your free time." Cana smirked at her.

She continued her ministrations with her body and Juvia only moaned louder while the other girls laughed.

On the other hand...

"You know it's very nice to jack off from her moans." Natsu joked and Gray punched him.

Later, they all had the best night of their lives. They all reeked of alcohol and when Laxus woke up the next day, the game room was a hell of mess. Their bodies were lying limp on the floor and when he went to the bathroom, he closed it immediately. He happened to saw Gray and Juvia naked in the tub.

* * *

December 15 - Sunday

After three days of no contact (Juvia was still feeling shy about the fact that they had a drunk sex in Laxus' bath tub), Juvia decided to meet up with Gray at their favorite cafe and have a little date with nothing to do but drink coffee and chat. When Gray finally walked in the cafe, girls started to glance at his direction and gave jealous looks towards Juvia who was just casually drinking her tea. Gray sat down in front of her and ordered a cup of coffee. Once it was served, he turned to his girlfriend.

"So what's with the whole set-up?" Gray asked.

"Juvia just wanted to spend time with Gray." she answered.

"By going here?" he asked again and she nodded.

He knew why they went out. If the two spend the day in either his or her apartment, things will start to heat up and they'll get to have a repeat of what happened the other night.

"Juvia just wanted to ask something." she requested.

"Shoot." he answered then took a sip of his coffee.

"Do you do _it_ with Angel?"

Then he nearly choked on his coffee. "What kind of question is that?!"

"Juvia is just curious you know... you two are hooking up for almost four months now so you probably-"

"We almost but I backed out after."

"Why?"

"I just felt... _wrong_ about it." he answered hesitantly, blushing and looking away. "Just drink your tea and let's get out of here."

She only giggled at his reaction. When she had drank her tea, they quickly went out of the shop and walked towards the park. They enjoyed the comfortable silence until he noticed Juvia had bumped into someone taller than him.

"S-Sorry." Juvia quickly muttered an apology.

"Is that you, Ju-chan?" the man asked and Gray got annoyed on how the man called her by her nickname.

Juvia quickly looked up and she was surprised. It was none other than her ex-boyfriend - Bora. He was smirking at her and before she would melt from his stare. Now, all she could do is bring out a facade full of fear. Gray quickly noticed it that he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. Bora then shifted his gaze to Gray and his smirk got wider.

_So this was the guy she was talking about before._ Gray thought, remembering his conversation with Juvia regarding her ex-boyfriend.

"So you're Ju-chan's boyfriend, eh? You should probably ditch her. She's no good." Bora sneered.

"What do you mean?" Gray raised a brow.

"Ju-chan didn't tell you? As expected from a pretending good girl." Bora scoffed then pointed at her. "Ju-chan is just a naughty bitch you'll pick up down the streets. I bet she even gives you a blowjob."

Gray twitched in anger. "Shut. Up."

"Why? It's true. Haven't you known that Ju-chan had a one night stand with three men back in her own school-"

Gray cut him off by kicking him on his groin that Bora yelped down in pain. Gray was about to beat the crap out of him when Juvia held him back, pleading for him to stop. He only glared at him.

"Next time I see you again, be sure to have dug your grave."

Then Juvia removed herself from him and Gray dragged her towards the park. They both sat on a bench. Juvia was looking down at her hands on her lap and would steal glances at Gray who was still frowning. He really wanted to beat the crap out of her ex-boyfriend.

"Oi that wasn't true right?" Gray asked and she nodded slowly. "What did exactly happen at that time? You only told me that he sort of accused you of cheating."

"Bora and Juvia went out for two months and a few days on her old school. Because Bora had many fangirls, they framed her. A certain girl from the swimming club she was joining gave her water and she never knew it contained sleeping drug. The next day, Juvia woke up naked in a hotel room and went out. After a week, there were photos of her with three men on a bed and Bora and the others humiliated her so Juvia transferred." Juvia explained, trying to hold back her tears as she remembered those painful days.

"But nothing happened, right? I mean I was the one who took your virginity four months ago."

"Nothing happened. That's true. Juvia was so relieved when one of those men said that before she transferred. Still, Juvia was humiliated and many people made fun of her and Gajeel-kun had to go to her school just to save her from the bullies."

And she finally cried and Gray had to walk her back home and comfort her. That night, he went to buy many sweets outside just for her to smile again.

* * *

December 19 - Thursday

Gray sighed in relief that afternoon when he received a text message from Angel saying that she won't come over for the whole December due to a family gathering. It was a good thing for him though since he was planning for a dinner with Juvia in his apartment. Then the doorbell rang. He went out from the kitchen (he just finished placing the ice cream gallons in the fridge) and opened the door and his smile dropped. It wasn't Juvia. It was-

"Oi what's with your face, ice princess? Aren't happy to see us?" Natsu asked, referring to him, Lucy, Erza, and Laxus.

The next thing he did: he slammed the door shut.

"OI GRAY! OPEN UP WILL YA?! DON'T IGNORE YOUR FRIENDS!" Natsu yelled, banging on the door then it opened and he accidentally banged Gray on the head.

"Oops. My bad." Natsu muttered.

"What are all of you doing here?" Gray asked, annoyed as he rubbed the bruise that formed on his head.

"Just a little reunion since we're childhood friends and all." Lucy said.

Gray sighed and let the four in and started serving juice to them.

"Aren't your dates available?" Gray asked to Laxus and Erza.

"Mira's in a photo shoot with Eucliffe." Laxus said, annoyed when he mentioned Sting's last name.

"We broke up." Erza blurted out.

"WHAT?" the others asked in unison.

"It's just a misunderstanding and we'll probably make up soon." Erza added then turned to Gray. "Why are you annoyed earlier by the way?"

"You guys are always on wrong timing." Gray commented. "I'm gonna have a dinner date with Juvia tonight."

"That explains this box in your drawer." Natsu grinned, coming from his bedroom and was already holding out a box of condoms.

"Oi give it back!" Gray told him but Natsu only raised it out of his reach. Good thing, Gray was a little taller and he snatched the box away, kept it in his drawer and locked it.

"Hey, I only wanted one." Natsu whined.

"You're not getting any and I won't allow you and Lucy to fuck on my couch or in the bathroom." Gray said, knowing that they'll probably stay over and do those things.

"By the way, why didn't you go with Mira to her photo shoot? You always escort her." Lucy turned to Laxus who refused to answer her question.

"He's just a jealous asshole who can't accept the fact that Sting is Mira's partner on the magazine cover." Natsu laughed and Laxus punched him on the head and he quickly shut up.

Then the door opened to reveal Juvia with the duplicate key of Gray's apartment and a paper bag on hand.

"Juvia!" she called then hugged her. "What's in the bag?"

"It's Juvia's nightwear. She'll be sleeping here tonight." Juvia answered happily.

The four exchanged looks between Gray and Juvia and finally they nodded. They really are hitting it off!

"OI I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" Gray told them in which they only smirked at.

Laxus had an arm on his shoulder. "If you have trouble pleasing your woman, just call me."

"Like hell I need your help!"

"So you really are pleasing her well, Gray." Erza commented.

"Erza, it's not what you think."

"Lucy, let's do it too!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"We're not doing anything, idiot!" Lucy replied, kicking him on the face.

Gray and Juvia never had their date though they ate dinner with the four. Laxus was the only one who didn't stay over, explaining to them about picking up Mirajane just in case Sting thought it was his chance to date his girlfriend. The girls then decided that they'll occupy Gray's bedroom while the boys were stuck on the living room. Natsu took out two beer cans from the fridge and handed the other one to Gray. He then sat beside him on the couch.

"How many days left?" Natsu asked.

Gray took a sip of his beer. "Twelve days."

"So it's really decided then?"

"Yeah. I think it's better way that way. Maybe we'll realize that we weren't just meant to be. Maybe... I am just better off alone."

Silence ensued and the two just drank their beer. After a few minutes, Natsu slapped his back (Gray was already half naked) very hard that Gray spit out his drink (which was very gross by the way). Gray coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What the hell, flame brain?!" Gray asked, annoyed.

Natsu chuckled. "You look so stupid especially when you said you'd better be off alone."

"Whatever." Gray muttered then drank his beer.

"Seriously, you're an idiot."

"What makes me one like you?"

"You're thinking as if there's no other way."

"As if there is! Things aren't working anymore. Everything had just... lost its spark or whatever it was."

"Still, it won't hinder you from trying."

Gray looked closely at him. "What do you mean, idiot?"

Natsu looked thoughtful for a second then wore a sad smile. "Listen, Lucy and I had been there before. In fact, we even broke up without everyone's knowledge and got back again."

"The point is we aren't the same as you two."

"And the other point is you just have to fight again." Natsu added. "I know you really love Juvia. I mean no one had put up with you for more than a month other than her and she also loves you."

"Listen, flame brain. I know what you're getting at but with the two of us loving each other, it won't still work."

"It will. Trust me. If you love that person even if everything had lost its spark, you'll keep trying."

"How do you know about all this?"

Natsu grinned. "That's what I did when Lucy decided to give up on me."

Gray only grunted and they continued drinking all night.

* * *

December 24 - Tuesday

Four (fucking) days and the two hadn't got their time alone together. Gray was always dragged by the boys to some places and the same goes for Juvia and the girls. They attempted to date once but it was interrupted by a bawling Lucy who was crying after a fight she had with Natsu for two days (they just got back yesterday).

Now, Gray was on a date with Juvia and he didn't know what made him agree to date her in such a school girl manner like the couples in shoujo mangas. Juvia had told him that they'll date at the park and should be there by eleven. He's guessing that Juvia wanted to play with snow at night and at the chime of twelve, she'll give her gift to him. _What a romantic freak_, he thought as he readied himself by ten forty. He then went out and fiddled with the small white box on his hand. He was such an asshole regarding giving gifts and he rarely does that. Juvia did.

But the point is it's Christmas eve and they're breaking up soon. Plus, this will be the first and (probably) last Christmas they'll share as a couple so he grabbed the chance left. When he had reached the park, she was there alone sitting on a bench. He slightly showed concerned. He was worried that someone did funny things to her. When he sat beside her, he noticed the unhappy face she's wearing.

"Juvia, what's wrong?"

"It's just a little thing."

"I'm your boyfriend and I know little things do damage to you." Gray turned her face to him. "Now what is it?"

"Angel-san knew already that we are dating. She got it from someone who had probably seen us."

Gray hitched a breath and knew it was a real bad news. If Angel already knew about them dating, the world will spread out to school and fangirls would bully Juvia. Well, he doesn't care about that thing anyways. He'll protect her once things got out of hand but Angel... let's say he can't deal with the fact that she'll probably nag him to death about their relationship and he had to assure her just for her to shut up.

"What did she say?"

"She says it's fine then she added that we'll probably break up soon and you'll go with her."

"Isn't that true?"

And he had to reprimand himself for being so frank and harsh at the same time.

"Juvia knows but it hurts. The more she says it, the more it reminds Juvia of the pain of letting you go just to make the both of us happy."

She cried and this time he watched the scene unfold. He only hugged her though.

"What I said about it being true is true but I won't do the last part she said."

Juvia removed herself from him and looked up to see his eyes. "But Juvia thought you love her."

"We hooked up but it didn't mean I love her."

"So the two of you were just playing around?"

"I don't know about that."

"What did you exactly feel, Gray?"

Gray sighed. He really wasn't fond of story telling. "When we were dating for five months, I was very frustrated at our situation. I always needed to be cautious so that people won't know about us. Then I met Angel and she was in my two classes. I always had fun with her and people started saying about how we match and we even joked around about being in love until... it got real that she confessed to me. Then I started seeing her and I felt happier than I was when I'm secretly dating you. But I realized that no matter how serious she was, I couldn't bring myself to get it real with her."

"You thought she was just one of your crushes?" Juvia asked and he could sense a little hope in the way she asked it.

"Yeah. She sure can provide me the freedom but that freedom didn't matter... especially when I know that you were so jealous that whenever we do it, you end up crying and-"

She placed a hand on his mouth. "D-Don't continue. Juvia's embarrassed of it."

He smirked then kissed the hand on his mouth which caused her to remove it from there. "Alright. Just remember that I'm dating you and not her and if she comes again tell me."

Juvia only nodded then the tower clock chimed in. They both look at each other and handed their presents. "Merry Christmas!"

Gray had received a blue scarf from her while she received a butterfly hair clip from him. He helped her wear it while Juvia was the one to place the scarf on his neck. When she asked him if he liked it, he only looked away and blushed while she giggled.

Since the original plan was to play with snow, they had decided to stay back for a while and enjoy the white frosting.

* * *

December 26 - Thursday

"What's taking them so long?" Natsu asked, quite annoyed.

"I dunno." Gray deadpanned.

It all started with Lucy's topic regarding group dates and decided that the couples have one though it was only three couples (namely Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Laxus and Mirajane) since Jellal and Erza have their own date (for making up for their loss) and Gajeel accompanied Levy to a book sale today. And now, the men sat on the bench in front of Ultear's shop. The girls decided to dress up to impress them but they were taking goddamn long! Gray was even more impatient and worried. Yeah, worried that Lyon might come across them and annoy the shit out of him.

"That's it! I'll barge in." Natsu decided, standing up all of sudden and stomped his way towards the shop.

Laxus grabbed him by the collar while Gray watched the whole scene unfold. "OI LAXUS GET OFF!"

"I'm not unless you wait longer. If you barge in, Mira will-"

"I don't care about the wrath of hers. I'm gonna go see Luce-"

Then the door swung open to reveal Meredy with a grin.

"Boys, it's time to get dressed." she sang happily with inexplicable aura she's emitting.

"I'd rather not." Gray muttered but Meredy only dragged the three in the shop and shoved them inside a big closet together with some clothes.

"You can come out if you wear those. Until then, please enjoy each other's company." Gray heard Ultear say.

"That woman." Gray mumbled but decided to check the clothes.

It was just three gray pants, belts (just in case they needed it), blue jackets, white button up shirts, and white neckties with blue stripes. The three don't sense any wrong with it and started to change their clothes and they came up with one conclusion: they are all dressing up like high school students (the three knew because the blue jackets had the symbol of Fairy Tail on it).

"Is this some kind of high school winter date?" Laxus asked, draping the blue jacket over him.

"It probably is." Natsu answered, wearing his scarf again then mumbled along the lines of Lucy-and-her-crazy-ideas.

"We have no choice or else we'll definitely face Lucy's wrath." Gray added, wearing the scarf Juvia gave him.

"Yeah. Especially Mira's." Laxus and Natsu both agreed as they all remembered how evil Mira was especially on things like this.

Then a knock was heard. "Laxus, are all of you there?"

They all knew it was Mirajane so Laxus opened the door and they saw the girls wearing their high school uniform but Lucy had a white coat on instead of the red jacket, Juvia's gray skirt was longer (knee length unlike the other two girls) and was wearing a black Russian style hat and Mirajane had a white scarf on.

"Liking what you see?" Ultear teased and the boys groaned at her.

"What's with the get-up anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy-san mentioned to us that some of you had been in a relationship for a year now while looking at the dresses so we decided that you have this winter school date." Meredy chimed in.

"Isn't it nostalgic to date your partners with your uniforms on?" Ultear said and the boys instantly remembered dating them with their uniforms on and-

"Alright, you need to go now. Time is precious." Meredy ushered them outside then they thanked the two women.

Once they were outside, Natsu and Lucy began holding hands like the very attached couple they were. Laxus and Mirajane walked side by side with comfortable silence surrounding them but when Laxus spotted some men ogling at Mirajane like some kind of piece of meat, he draped an arm over her shoulder and she only giggled. On the other hand, Gray and Juvia were stealing glances towards each other. Juvia knew about Gray's tendency to never hold hands with her and its because he gets easily sweaty and all but the feeling that some girls were checking him out was making her jealous. She linked their arms together and he was taken aback. She only smiled while he looked away and blushed. The other two couples saw this and remarked how cute they were.

Then, they went in a fast food chain and arranged a table on the back corner with the girls sitting beside each other (the arrangement was Juvia on the middle and on her left was Lucy and on her right was Mirajane) and in front of them were their partners. While waiting for their food, the six talked about few things like school, fun moments, Mirajane's photo shoot with her Lisanna who was Natsu's ex-girlfriend back in middle school. When Mirajane mentioned about it, Lucy only glared at Natsu and demanded an explanation from her boyfriend.

"Why did't you mention about this?"

"Luce, we're already through and she's-"

"I don't care! You should've told me at least!" Lucy yelled at him.

Gray tried to calm him but Natsu already stood up and slammed his fist harder on the table that everything on it shook and everyone's attention had shifted on them.

"What the hell's the matter with you?! I told you that she's my ex and nothing's going on!"

Lucy also stood up, surprising the girls. "Nothing?! Yes, there is! I noticed it when we got back together. You told me you're seeing a friend then I saw you with another woman who looked a lot like Mira."

"So?!"

"What do you mean 'so?!'?! You're flirting with her. You look even interested!"

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. Don't deny it."

Natsu gritted his teeth. It's the last straw and the other two men sensed something bad will happen.

_Oh boy._ Gray and Laxus both thought.

"You wanna hear it? Fine! I love her! I'm flirting with her behind your back! Is that enough for you?!" Natsu screamed and their other friends looked horrified at his words.

"Natsu, you didn't just mean that!" Mirajane scolded him and then they saw how Natsu's expression changed from anger to worry. They looked at Lucy who was now crying and looking down.

Natsu was about to speak when Lucy suddenly walked out of the restaurant. Laxus glared at the people watching and they went back to their business. Mirajane then gave the pinkette a wicked smile which says I'll-kill-you-once-we're-done and Natsu couldn't help but regret about not giving a shit about her wrath.

"So you had been seeing Lisanna." Gray suddenly mentioned another childhood friend's name.

"Of course. She just got back and she wanted to see me." Natsu explained, sitting down then the waiter served their foods.

Once the waiter left, the conversation resumed.

"She's probably doing the 'I'm still in love with my ex' thing." Laxus commented.

"Well, we can't help it. Lisanna had been in love with Natsu for many years and to think that he got over quickly is a miracle." Mirajane added.

"Natsu-san must be very in love with Lucy-san." Juvia said, smiling.

"And he screwed up." Laxus stated and Natsu groaned.

"But did you really mean what you said to Lucy?" Gray asked.

"What?! Of course not. I may be in love with Lisanna before but it's Lucy now." Natsu answered then added, "And I'm not flirting her."

"Then what did you talk about?" Mirajane piped in.

"Well... just a little reminiscing of this and that then she told me she still loves me but I told her I'm dating Luce."Natsu elaborated then he heard a sound of a pressed button.

"Recorded." Laxus muttered then handed Mirajane her phone back.

"Thanks, Laxus." Mirajane said and Natsu looked afraid.

"W-Wait! How much did you record?" Natsu asked.

Laxus smirked. "From the time Lucy walked out."

He's doomed. Gray thought.

"Natsu, why don't you go to the park? Lucy texted me and said she was there alone." Mirajane suggested.

Since Natsu didn't have anything to do, he agreed and went out to find Lucy. Then all was left were Laxus, Mirajane, Gray, and Juvia. There was silence until Juvia spoke.

"Gray, how many ex-girlfriends you had before Juvia?" Juvia suddenly asked and Gray almost spit out his drink.

"What are you-"

"He never had girlfriends. If that's what you're asking." Laxus answered for him.

"Oi! Who told you to-"

"Gray never had girlfriends but he had countless flings and one night stands. Cana was the only one we know he'd been with the longest for two weeks and a half." Mirajane explained.

"Mira, you shouldn't-"

"T-Then why did they sort of broke off, Mira-san?"

Mirajane giggled and Laxus chuckled. "Cana has more interest in women than men that's why."

Juvia was surprised by the answer. She half-expected it to be Cana and Gray falling in love for each other but never working it out. Guess she was wrong. She then turned to Gray who was shifting oddly on his seat.

"Gray, is that true?" she asked with curiosity and he flinched.

"Y-Yeah. We're friends and she had her own frustrations with men and women so we did it but Cana said she can't do it anymore because she really likes girls more."

"W-What about you?"

"It's because-"

"Because this asshole of a guy met you. That's it." Laxus ended.

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF WILL YA?!" Gray yelled and Laxus just covered both of his ears.

"Let's eat now." Juvia suggested and they all started eating in silence.

After eating, they went to the arcade. They tried many booths especially the booth where you had to shoot the aliens. Since Laxus knew Mirajane can't win from Gray, he helped her girlfriend but Gray still won. Juvia had also gotten herself a large teddy bear with the help of Gray and they got to watch a horror movie. Lastly, they went to a night club and it was Laxus' treat for them.

* * *

December 27 - Friday

Gray groaned at the blinding light of the sun. He sat up and looked beside him with a sleeping Juvia wearing his large black shirt. Then it dawned to him that he was only wearing his black shorts and tried to remember what happened last night. All he could say it was one hell of a night. He and Laxus had a drinking contest. Juvia (who was so drunk) lap danced in front of him and she was so hot with her uniform on. Laxus went arm wrestling with another old man and he won. Mirajane (as an award for her boyfriend) removed her scarf and jacket then pole danced at the club. Good thing, those men were too drunk to care or else the issue of Mirajane's "liberty" would be spread out. The rest, he didn't remember especially about Juvia ending up on his bed with his shirt.

All he knew, he ended up taking Juvia at his place but he didn't know about the other two's case. Maybe they were in Laxus' house or-

"Gray, Mira's calling us for breakfast." Laxus announced, opening the door.

Gray nodded and once Laxus had left, he sighed. He never knew that he also brought them here. Juvia then woke up and sat up. She shrieked when she noticed she was wearing Gray's shirt. She then turned around and covered herself with the white sheets.

"Oi! There's no need to feel shy. We've done it countless times before." Gray pointed out.

She refused to face him. "Juvia's still embarrassed. You should be too."

Gray then smirked and hugged her from behind. "Why would I be when I've seen you without clothes and you also do the same?"

Juvia didn't say anything and Gray nipped at her then to her ear. The door was slammed open and loudly.

"Lovebirds, get out of the bed or I'll drag you towards the dining room." Laxus said.

They immediately complied. The two got dressed and ate Mirajane's cooking. After eating, Laxus and Mirajane bid them goodbye and went home. That left the two spending their day at Gray's apartment. While cuddling on the bed (they aren't doing anything perverted), Juvia looked thoughtful for a second.

"Do you remember when we met?" she asked, trailing shapes on his chest.

He nodded. He remembered it very well. It was like what he told Natsu before. It was around Valentine's day when he met her. It was that time that his one night stands with Cana were frequent after school at her place. He went to the nearby cafe to relax since it had been raining a lot lately. While searching for an empty seat, his gaze landed on the lonely woman sitting on the far corner of the cafe. She looked outside with a very sad expression that a gloomy aura enveloped her. He also thought that she's gonna cry right here and there.

Also, he noted that she's quite pretty and he briefly looked outside to see some bastards ogling at her without her knowledge. With that, he sat in front of her and ordered chocolate frappe. She looked up and was so surprised that a handsome guy decided to sit in front of her. When their eyes met, she blushed even more and decided to look away.

"I'm taking this seat. Is it fine for you?" Gray asked and she nodded. "By the way, you look cute when you're blushing."

She fidgeted on her seat. "T-Thanks. Juvia appreciates it."

There was silence after that and the waiter had already served him the frappe. He noticed Juvia was looking down at her tea, not even drinking it at the slightest.

"You kept looking somewhere." Gray noticed.

"Juvia is just... feeling sad. That's all. The rain might have something to do it." Juvia stated gloomily though he knew it wasn't the rain. He guessed she was brokenhearted with the way she looked so gloomy and sitting alone in a cafe. Besides it was Valentine's day and he noticed the red heart shaped box poking its head out from her bag.

"Then, let's date."

She finally looked at him. "D-DATE?! But..."

"The name's Gray."

"But Gray-sama, Juvia is-"

"Hey, you knew those assholes are staring at you like the pervert they are, right? You wouldn't want to go out of this place and have their way with you, would you?"

She made a quick glance to the perverts who are still staring at her. Then she saw them look away as a hand settled on hers.

"Are you going with me?" he asked and she didn't fight back the urge to take her hand from him.

He smirked. Silence means yes and the money was placed on the table.

He dragged her out (with their things) to the rain that both of them were so wet. At first, Juvia got annoyed and Gray laughed at her but they started to play along like little kids do. Heck, they even danced like the fools they were. And he finally saw her smile and giggle as she twirled around, lifting her skirt up a little. He blushed at the sight. There was no way that attracted him. THERE'S NO EFFIN' WAY IT DID. (But it did and he'll deny it.)

"Gray-sama!" Juvia tiptoed towards him and that's when he noticed that she was only wearing her white dress shirt and it was completely soaked that he could see her bra and her long knee-length black skirt were hugging her legs.

He removed his blue jacket and draped it around her. "I thought you were cold so I did that."

"Okay." she nodded in understanding then wore the sleeves of the jacket and buttoned it up, sensing on how he eyed for a moment her chest.

"Anyways, what is that you called me for?" he asked.

"Oh! Wait." she rummaged through her bag then handed him the red heart shaped box he saw earlier. "It's a gift. Thanks for cheering Juvia up."

He took it since Juvia might cry if he didn't accept it. "No problem." and the rain was still pouring harder. "My apartment is near. Let's dry ourselves there."

Juvia agreed and was about to speak when Gray scooped her up and she had to hold on to his neck in fright and surprise. "W-What is Gray-sama doing?"

"I don't like girls who run so slow." Gray remarked, knowing that Juvia will probably be conscious of her showing bra while they run. he leaned closed to her ear and his warm breath tickled her. "I promise I'll make this fast."

And with that, he speed off and she held tighter on him. Once they got in, Gray told her to go to the bathroom and take a bath while he find her something to dress on. He never had any female clothes (like hell he would) so he just grabbed his blue shirt and black boxers (the shorts looked too big for her). He knocked on the bathroom door and opened it. He placed the clothes on the sink and went out quickly. The last thing he needed was a large red hand print on his cheek.

He also changed into new clothes and placed his wet clothes on the dryer. After a few minutes, Juvia went out already wearing his clothes and she looked so cute that he wanted to kiss her then-

_Gray Fullbuster, do not think of those things. She is very innocent and a brokenhearted woman you picked up at the cafe. DO. NOT. TAKE. ADVANTAGE. OF. THE. SITUATION._ he repeated in his head like a mantra.

"Thanks, Gray-sama." Juvia said to him.

"Don't mention it. If you like you can sleep over. It's gonna get dark soon and there are bad guys out there." he offered.

"T-Then, Juvia will take the couch."

"No, you're on the bed."

"But this is your place. Juvia will feel bad if she took the bed."

"Then let's sleep together."

And she blushed at that. It took Gray a few seconds for him to realize what he had said that he also blushed. "I-It's not what you think. I meant sleep on the same bed together. We won't do anything, alright?"

Juvia nodded though with his frantic heartbeats, his words to her will seem a lie. Or maybe not. And so night came and they laid on the bed with their backs facing each other. Juvia felt uneasy. She had never slept beside a boy. Moreover, a very handsome muscular (he unconsciously stripped in front of her a while ago) boy... rather, a man. She rolled over and was surprised to see his face wide awake. She then felt him inching closer so she closed her eyes and thought he was gonna kiss her but he only turned off the lamp on the bedside temple.

Juvia inwardly sighed but the thought of Gray staring at her even though there's no light (the curtains had covered the window) feels unsettling for her. Then the bed creaked and he sat up.

"Juvia, you're awake." he pointed out and she gulped.

She also sat up. "Juvia can't sleep. Probably because this is a different place."

She tried to sound very comfortable but Gray knew she wasn't. With that, he covered themselves with his blanket which caused Juvia to yell. But Gray was quick so he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"The landlady will hear. Shut your trap." Gray whispered then removed his hand.

"W-What does Gray-sama wanted to do with Juvia?" she asked.

"Umm... I don't know. Let's just talk."

"About what?"

"Like... why do you look so sad a while ago?"

She looked away for a moment then faced him (she could feel he was staring at her). "Juvia broke up with her boyfriend a week ago."

Gray frowned. Juvia is very cute especially when she blushes or smiles. He doesn't get it when men broke up with beautiful girls unless they just aren't into them and preferred other woman.

"Why is that?"

"Juvia doesn't like to talk about it that much but she was deeply hurt by him. She called Juvia a bitch and a cheater."

And he heard her sniff. On instinct, he suddenly hugged her and she only leaned in to his touch and cried.

"Juvia knew that it wasn't true. Juvia wouldn't do that and he... he... he only made fun of me."

Her sobs only got louder and he rubbed her back as if saying that he believes her even when they don't. And so she cried and cried until her eyes felt dry. Once she had finally calmed down, Gray ruffled her hair telling her on how silly she was crying over a bastard who didn't believe in her.

"Juvia, did that guy ever touched you like you know... holding hands, kissing... any couple stuff?"

"W-We didn't do those. He was always surrounded by his fangirls to even care about me. He doesn't even look like he was acknowledging my presence in the least."

Gray sighed. What did even Juvia see in that guy? Then he thought of a plan. He'll erase this guys' existence in her head. Suddenly, he placed his hands on her shoulder and crashed his lips on hers. At first it was just a simple kiss but it deepened and Juvia had trouble kissing him back since she was very inexperienced. She just let herself melt in his touch and do what her body wanted. Then it was now a make-out session and Juvia had her hand on his chest while the other was tugging at his hair. Gray pulled her gently to his lap and now one hand was cupping her cheek and the other on her waist.

It seemed like a blissful eternity until they both pulled away for air and Juvia's head fell on his shoulder. Her warm breath tickled his neck and Gray grasped her waist tighter. He then felt her hug his shoulders and hide her face on the crook of his neck. She just can't believe herself. She gave her first kiss on a random (hot) stranger!

He chuckled. "For a virgin, you're quite a sweet kisser."

She just blushed and hid her face more. "P-Please don't tease Juvia."

He leaned to her. "Don't be shy, Juvia. Besides, aren't you glad I got your first kiss than your ex?"

"Juvia... Juvia doesn't know what to think-"

"Don't think. Just feel." _Gray, you sounded so lame._

She slightly pulled away. "Juvia feels warm."

And they were only sitting there, hugging each other. Gray felt that Juvia would be one of those flings just like the girls he had been with but he also felt that she didn't deserve that title.

_Maybe she could be mine._ he decided but suddenly shook the thought out of his head.

"Juvia... Juvia likes you." she suddenly blurted out and instantly covered her mouth.

"Huh?!"

"I-It's nothing. Forget what Juvia said."

Gray only shrugged, as if replying to her confession earlier. "Do whatever you want."

They slept soundly that night and the next day, she wasn't beside him anymore but left a note of thanks and added, _"Juvia will make you fall for her. Just wait."_ He only laughed at the silly girl. He can't wait to see her silly antics towards him. Then his phone vibrated. He pulled it out from his drawer and saw a text from Cana, saying she wanted to end their little arrangement due to her bisexuality. He replied and said he agrees to her decision. Seconds after, he received a reply that said: _"I saw you with a girl when I passed by the cafe. Nice girlfriend. I like her btw."_

He grunted. _"Juvia's not my girlfriend."_

_"So her name's Juvia. Pretty interesting._

_ps. It should be 'not yet your girlfriend. In the future, she will be. lol"_

And then Cana visited him that day though nothing happened. They just hanged out in his apartment like the friends they are and she told him that Gray will date her definitely. When he asked why she was so sure, she answered by raising her card that indicates lovers.

That time, he wanted to blame the cards for falling in love with Juvia. But he knew that even without the cards, he'll still fall in love with her especially when she twirled around in the rain.

His recalling was cut short when Juvia invited him to play with snow outside for a bit. He nodded and he thought that even if she twirled around falling snow, autumn leaves, sakura petals, rain or under the scorching sun, she'll still be beautiful.

And Juvia pulled him out of the house excitedly. When they reached the park, everyone was there. Lucy and Natsu finally made up along with Jellal and Erza. Gajeel and Laxus only sat on the snowy floor, watching Mirajane and Levy make a snowman. Gray only stood there, watching as everyone played with the snow. Then Natsu threw a snowball at him and Gray did the same to him only for him to dodge and it hit Gajeel instead. Thus the snowball fight began and everyone had fun.

* * *

December 28 - Saturday

Gray knew he only had three days left before their relationship ends. It's not like he wanted or not for their relationship to end. He's just keeping count and if that day comes, he didn't know how to let her go. It may be a hard decision especially when Juvia was the only girl he had finally gotten himself serious with but they needed to and they had to end it without having regrets and those stupid what-if's.

Just as he was about to round a corner towards Ultear's shop (Juvia told him to get the white dress she ordered since she was feeling sick), he bumped into someone. He muttered an apology when he saw that it was a blushing woman with short pink hair that wore a long sleeved white shirt and brown skimpy shorts and boots. The woman looked as if she was gonna cry any minute.

"H-Hey, miss. Is something wrong?" he asked, not seemingly good in handling women (except for Juvia, Meredy, Ultear, and some female friends since he had known them).

"Aries!" a male voice called and Gray recognized that voice quickly.

He looked back to see Loke and his hair was spiked up to every direction and was much longer. He looked down again to the woman he called Aries. As far as he knows, Loke mentioned to him before someone with the same name. He just couldn't pinpoint their relationship. After a few seconds, he finally remembered. Aries was their school nurse (who was in the same age as them for unknown reasons) and she was very innocent though he only encountered her once in the infirmary and left everything to some of her assistants.

"Hey." Loke greeted Gray as he pulled Aries to him.

"Yo." Gray deadpanned.

"I see, you've met my girlfriend." Loke stated.

"Yeah." he muttered then whispered to himself, "Just one of your flings-"

"Oi I heard that!" Loke yelled. "And she's not one of my flings. She's my girl. Get it? M-Y space G-I-R-L."

Gray raised a brow in confusion. "So she and you..."

"Yeah. We're serious about each other."

Gray only scrutinized both of them. Aries looked like a very lost sheep out in the woods and she's very innocent. On the other hand, Loke is a playboy and probably play with hearts of women out there. He grabbed his friend and excused themselves from Aries for a while.

"Gray, are you ruining my date?" Loke asked, annoyed that he had to be separated from Aries.

"Oi are you serious about that woman?"

"W-What?! Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know you and your womanizing tendencies. We are talking about Aries here. She's the school nurse for heaven's sake. Do you seriously have a fetish on forbidden relationships? You also did the same with one of Lucy's maids."

"I'm not playing around as usual and I'm really serious. Besides, it's fine. Aries will resume studying again and quit being the school nurse next year." Loke answered. "Also, how did you know about my fetish on forbidden relationships?"

"That's not the point! Are you still womanizing?"

"Er... yes?"

"Then stop it if you're serious with her."

"You're one to talk when you're hooking up with some creepy stalker while you have a loving girlfriend."

"Sh-Shut up."

"Anyways, I gotta go. I don't wanna make Aries wait."

"Enjoy your date."

Loke then walked back to Aries while Gray continued his path towards Ultear's shop. He only hoped Lyon wasn't there. He wasn't in the mood to deal with him anyway. Once he got in, Meredy welcomed him and there were some customers. He guessed Ultear would probably be busy. He was told to go to the staff room and wait for the dress so he did go in and saw Lyon sitting on a chair and instead of mocking him, he just ignored him. Gray knew this was good but Lyon is his older brother and he knew there's something wrong with him.

"Oi what's wrong with you and your low spirits?" Gray asked, sitting in front of him.

"Nothing." Lyon asked, seemingly not interested.

"Like hell I'll believe you." Gray insisted.

"Lyon is just having love problems so do not worry about him!" Meredy sang and Lyon gritted his teeth.

"I am not!" Lyon yelled at the girl.

"So what happened?" Gray questioned.

Lyon sighed. "Sherry is so moody like hell. I swear she's just having her time of the month."

"What did you do anyway?"

"I don't know. She just... walked out on me while checking clothes."

"Just apologize. She's your best friend so you better make up with her."

"What about you and Juvia?" Lyon suddenly mentioned.

"We only have remaining three days before we break up."

"What?!" Lyon slammed his fists on the table and stood up.

"Look, she's the one who made a deal for me to date her until December ends because I told her that everything's not the way it used to."

"Have you tried?"

Gray also slammed his fist and stood up. "Hell yeah!"

Lyon didn't say anything anymore. Meredy already came with the large box Gray took it from her then went out. Lyon only stared at his retreating back. _Gray, you have tried but it wasn't enough._

Gray then went to Juvia's apartment to take care of her. He placed the box on the floor then went to her bedroom to see her sitting up on the bed, the white sheets covering her while reading a shoujo manga. Gray sat beside her.

"Have you cooled down?"

Juvia turned to him with a smile. "A little bit. Have you gotten Juvia's dress?"

"It's on the couch. You need to rest or else we won't be able to spend time with each other."

"We won't be able to until tomorrow. You're gonna have your own sleepover with the boys at Laxus' house." Juvia commented.

"You'll also have one too at Lucy's." he pointed out.

"Because she insisted the girls to be separate from the boys for a while."

"Whatever. Just rest."

Juvia only nodded. She placed her manga on the bedside table then rest. Gray went to the kitchen to prepare some food. Juvia needed to get her energy back or she won't be able to attend Lucy's pajama party and Lucy will probably have a long list of faults as to why a girl should break up with Gray Fullbuster and one of it was not taking care of his sick girlfriend properly. On second thought, maybe he was just overthinking and he really needed to take care of her.

And everything went smooth. Good thing, she wasn't that hard to handle when she's sick. That night though, he hugged her from behind while she's sleeping. He told her that body heat will be good to reduce her fever though there was another underlying meaning behind it.

* * *

December 29 - Sunday

Gray had his drink of alcohol for the second time this day. It was one of those games Jellal had told them (Erza had go on about it to him when she got herself drunk before) where you will spin the bottle and when the bottle pointed to someone, the spinner will make him choose between truth or dare. If he chooses one, he should do it but if he refuses to, he must either drop one piece of clothing or drink. The only warning was if he refuses, he musn't do the same thing two times in a row so it should be alternate.

And Gray only wore his pants and black v-neck shirt now at Laxus' game room. His blue hoodie and sword necklace was discarded on the floor. He didn't tell them the truth about when and where he and Juvia had done it and the the thing about having sex life with Cana before. He was also dared to do sexting with a random girl from Laxus' contact and tell his brother Lyon that he loves him (which he wouldn't do over his dead body). For the sake of not embarrassing himself, he refused to do the first two truths and two dares and some of the boys (except for Elfman who wasn't there because he was left to take care of Asuka along with Lisanna and Evergreen) muttered how lame he was, keeping a secret about his sex life and all.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Gray said, spinning the bottle then it landed to Laxus. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Laxus muttered.

"Okay, how's Mira on bed?" Gray asked and Bickslow and Freed almost choked on their drinks.

"Oi moron you shouldn't ask private questions." Bickslow told him.

"You're one to talk when you asked me earlier about my sex life with Cana." Gray glared at him.

"Well... she's someone you would and would not want to have sex with." Laxus answered.

The guys only shot him a confused look.

"Oi bastard what does that mean?" Natsu asked.

Laxus scratched the back of his head. "Mira is not only a devil when she's angry. She's also a devil on bed. Mostly, I'm dominant but sometimes she's..."

Then, they all imagined Mirajane holding some handcuffs and her drawer containing some sex devices. They gulped very hard. That's it! They wouldn't ask Laxus about his sex life or they'll only have nightmares. Then Laxus spun the bottle and it landed on Gajeel.

"Dare." Gajeel grunted.

Laxus only sighed. "I dare you to dare Natsu."

"W-WHAT?!" Natsu asked, horrified.

Gajeel smirked. "Fire freak, call bunny woman and tell her to bring the girls here. Now."

"Fine." Natsu said and took out his phone to call Lucy.

While he was busy, Gajeel spun the battle and they saw how it slowly landed to Alzack.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." Alzack answered firmly.

"Have you tried peeking at other girls when you tried peeking on your wife in women's bath?"

Alzack made a thoughtful look for a moment then finally smirked. "Never."

"A-As in none?" Gray was shocked.

"Yep. My eyes went straight at Bisca's body no doubt." Alzack confirmed.

"Amazing." Loke spit out. "Hey teach me how to do that."

"Sure, I guess." Alzack replied, scratching the back of his head.

_He's probably gonna apply it to his innocent Aries._ the men thought.

Then a knock was heard and they could see Natsu sweating and looking very terrified. Gray guessed that calling Lucy earlier did not go well especially when the girls decided to have time for their selves. Laxus stood up and opened the door to find Mirajane in her pajamas with a pillow in hand. Laxus was about to ask something when she stomped in and glared at the men with a wicked smile.

"Let's play, shall we?" Mirajane invited and they shrieked in fear.

The girls started to make their way inside. A wobbly and drunk Lucy was carried by Natsu on his back when she set foot on the room. Bisca sat beside Alzack and the man noted she was flirtier than usual. Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Erza, and Aries were also drunk when they came in and made a ruckus to the boys. The only one standing was Cana who brought a barrel inside and exclaimed to start a party.

"O-Oi Cana, what did you do?" Gray asked her.

"I just made them relaxed and happy so I told them to drink." Cana exclaimed happily, now drinking another bottle of sake.

They all eyed the girls. Mirajane was acting devilish that she ordered Bickslow to be her servant and... when did she have that whip around her along with the make-up on her face? Freed and Jellal also became Erza's quiet slaves that whenever they talk, she would bring out from her chest the metal pipe she was hiding. Levy only teased Gajeel to no end and kept on laughing at the others. Lucy was feeding Natsu an egg roll and would cry when he didn't eat the food she's offering. Wendy just passed out on the floor, her eyes spinning. Bisca acted like a very jealous and obsessed wife to Alzack. She even demanded him to explain why he came in late at night and who the woman he was talking to last month. When Alzack would slightly snap that he's not cheating, she would cry and react that he doesn't love her anymore. Aries just started spouting nonsense at Loke for being a womanizer then cry when she felt like she had no chance with them.

Gray and Laxus looked at the girls. They wanted to help the other men but they only sat there. They might get themselves into bigger trouble if they did. And fate wasn't kind to Gray Fullbuster. He felt someone hugging his arm and leaned to see a very drunk Juvia.

"Gray-sama," she sang. "Accept Juvia's confession already."

Laxus chuckled at him and Gray shot him a glare. Juvia only blushed and looked at him expectantly. They finally confirmed that whenever Juvia is drunk, she would revert back to the stalkerish fangirl she was before they got together.

"Gray-sama, don't look at love rival like that." she whined then turned his face to her. "Gray-sama should only look at Juvia."

"Umm... Juvia-"

"What is it? Are you gonna reject Juvia after all of she has done?" she cried.

"No, it's not what you-"

"Is Juvia very ugly? Is Juvia not beautiful enough?"

"Juvia, you're beautiful but-"

"Juvia knows that. Maybe it's because of this." she pointed at her chest.

"I think there's nothing wrong with it."

Then she suddenly grabbed his hand and forcefully let it cup one of her boobs that Laxus almost spilled his drink. Her eyes had this look of determination and Gray tried to take back his hand but found it futile.

"Is it not enough for Gray-sama's hand? Maybe it isn't bigger like love rival Lucy-san's." she mumbled while Gray was yelling at her to remove his hand. Then Juvia's free hand suddenly lifted up her skirt (she was wearing a very long white nightgown with long sleeves) to reveal her long creamy legs and Laxus wolf-whistled at that.

"You've got yourself lucky, ice pants." he praised, chuckling at him.

"If it's not Juvia's chest, then she could make up for her legs, right?" she asked lustfully and now she shifted his hand to her legs, rubbing it up and down.

Gray blushed harder and stammered, "O-Oi Laxus help me."

"I can't. Right now is-" Laxus was about to say when they heard the sound of a whip being slapped and a devilish chuckle.

"Laxus, what did I say about straying your attention from me?" Mirajane asked in a deep tone.

Laxus turned away from Gray and the said guy was now left to handle Juvia on his own. Then she led his hand dangerously to the hook of her panties and he struggled again to take back his hand.

"Juvia, we can't."

"W-Why?!" she questioned then gasped. "Maybe it's because you really like Lucy-san. Juvia knew it!"

"So you really had a thing for Luce, snow cone! My suspicions are true after all." Natsu who was now piggyback-riding Lucy yelled angrily at him.

Gray threw a nearby shoe at him and the couple both fell down. "I DON'T LIKE HER THAT WAY, TABASCO FREAK!"

Juvia suddenly let go of his hand, fell on the floor and hugged her knees. She suddenly sniffed. "Now, Gray-sama is suddenly ignoring Juvia. He doesn't really love her."

Gray quickly shifted his attention to his crying girlfriend. "Juvia, come here."

And come she did. Gray knew Juvia will do what he always say. Back when Juvia was trying to win his heart, she was so obedient that she'll lick the floor he steps on. Though when they started dating, he gave Juvia the freedom to do whatever she wanted. He guessed that Bora made her feel like a slave back then instead of a girlfriend.

"What do you need of Juvia, Gray-sama?" she cooed, hugging his arm again.

He suddenly kissed her. "Is that enough of an answer for you?"

Juvia only blushed and touched her lips for a moment. She remembered a scene like this where Juvia had a date gone wrong with Gray and he indirectly accepted her confession when he kissed her the day after that. Then she fainted on his lap and he had no choice but to carry her back home. He placed back his hoodie and sword necklace and carefully placed her on his back. He was about to leave the room when Loke called him.

"What is it?"

"I have two tickets to a hot spring. It's five hours from here and there are already reservation for two nights. There are two days left, remember?"

Gray looked back at Juvia's sleeping face. It looked so peaceful and there was this innocent smile. If he screws up at the last two days of their relationship, who knows how he'll regret it? With that, he took the tickets from Loke and muttered thanks to him then he left. He was glad though that Juvia awakened slightly. He didn't know how to position her on his motorcycle. After that, Gray brought her in her apartment and left a note to get ready tomorrow at eleven.

And he went home, feeling uneasy with the whole break-up thing.

* * *

December 30 - Monday

Juvia went out of her apartment with a bag of her few belongings. She already saw him waiting out there, riding on his motorcycle and whenever a lady passes by they would shoot him loving looks. Juvia went straight to him and he handed her his other black helmet.

"Hop in." Gray smirked.

She did what she was told to do so as she placed the helmet on her head. And held on him tight as the ride of her life started. Since the travel would be five hours, they would occasionally stop by to eat or go to the wash room. But once they had reached the place, Juvia quickly went in the room and slumped on the bed. Gray took a quick shower and changed to comfortable clothes. When the landlady told them that it was dinner, they both went downstairs and ate in silence though Juvia would feed him and talk about what she did last night with the girls.

Gray was partially glad that Juvia didn't remember about how she held his hand and let him touch her leg and breast. It was the worst nightmare ever and she'll probably cry and regret about in the morning so he never bothered mentioning it. After they ate, they went to their room to rest but Gray just couldn't sleep. Aside from this was a very different place, there were his raging hormones. Of course he gained the upper hand in controlling them but he was still a man and he had his own needs.

He sat up on the bed. He musn't think of dirty thoughts. It's Juvia and if he messed everything up, he'll never be able to provide her a very memorable remainder of their relationship (which will break the day after tomorrow). His thoughts were cut off when he felt a pair of hands make its way to his waist.

"Gray, is there something wrong?" Juvia asked softly, her breath tickling his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"It's nothing. I just can't sleep." Gray answered, grateful for the lack of light or else she would be able to see his blushing face.

She tightened her hold on him. "Juvia... can't sleep too."

He placed his hand on top of hers. "Are you worried?"

"Yes. Juvia might mess up with our last day tomorrow. Besides, Juvia's also looking forward as to what will happen."

Gray removed her hold on him then turned to face her. He cupped both of her cheeks then kissed her forehead. "Trust me. Tomorrow, you'll have the best day ever."

Juvia only nodded and they both decided to sleep again with him holding her waist while she snuggled on his chest.

* * *

December 31 - Tuesday

Juvia felt something very warm on top of her and when she opened her eyes, she was very surprised to see Gray was the culprit. He was peppering her neck with kisses while his hands ran up and down her legs. She blushed. She wasn't expecting to have this kind of wake up call.

"G-Gray!" she moaned when he bit her sensitive spot.

"You're awake." he murmured on her skin and she only looked away.

Her eyes suddenly widened when his hands dangerously lifted up the skirt of her nightgown and brought down her panties then tossed it somewhere in the room. He smirked at her while she only shuddered.

"Let's see, how should I wake you in such state?" Gray asked no one in particular.

"G-Gray, we shouldn't-"

He blew in her ear and she squirmed at the tickling sensation. "You're gonna stop me now? Now that I'm slipping you off of your nightgown?"

And in one swift move, she found herself naked below him and she furiously reached for the white sheets to cover her but Gray already took hold of it and draped it over them. He then held both of her hands with one hand while the other roam on her body.

"I suggest you should wear sexier nightgowns. They'll be easy to take off." he told her and she looked away.

Then he removed his hold from her and removed all of his clothes and hover her in his naked glory. He parted her legs gently and slowly inserted himself inside her. Juvia had to encircle her arms around his neck and wrap her legs around his waist to keep a hold of herself.

"Why are you so fucking tight?" he cursed, as he pulled out and slammed back in.

The sweet torture happened with their limbs tangled and their moans were heard. Sweat were running down their bodies and the headboard kept hitting the wall. When they finally reached their peak, Gray slumped his neck on the crook of her neck and Juvia just dug her nails on his back. They both panted for air and laid for a while. She then started curling her fingers on his hair.

"Good morning." he greeted.

"Good morning, Gray." she replied.

Later, both of them got dressed and went around for a stroll. Juvia even counted it as a date and was smiling because Gray decided to wear the scarf she gave him on Christmas. While they were window shopping, Juvia spotted two silver rings with a small blue stone embedded on it. She quickly went in and bought it for the two of them. Juvia wore it on her ring finger while Gray placed it as a pendant along with his sword necklace. After strolling around, they ate in a restaurant that Alzack was currently working at. Good thing, Alzack payed for them as a treat since it was New Year's Eve.

Then, they went their separate ways in the inn because they decided to take a bath in the hot springs. As if on cue, Juvia was glad that she was alone. She wanted to think everything through. Juvia knew that with the last 30 days they had spent together they're still gonna go their separate ways. The truth is she really doesn't want to break up with him. She made this deal for him to at least change his mind but things weren't just according to plan. And now she knew that there are things meant to happen. That thing was meeting Gray and falling in love with him. The only thing wasn't meant for them was to be together forever.

She sighed and felt a pang in her chest. She knew that tomorrow will come and they'll separate ways in the morning. They'll be strangers and act like nothing happened. It was like sleeping and dreaming about it then waking up and moving on. And she didn't want that. She wanted everything to last longer. She wanted him to hold her hand, kiss her like she's the only girl in the world and take her out on dates or just spend the day with each other either in her place or his. But everything she wanted wasn't meant to be and so she willed herself not to cry then went out of the bath. She only wore the robe left and went to the dining room to eat with him.

When she faced him though, Gray could sense that there was something wrong. She sure can be sweet, clingy, and cheerful but it doesn't felt right. There was this tension that he felt whenever she tried to do something out of the blue. When they went to their bedroom, he felt her shaking and she would cry. He clenched his fists. He did particularly everything for her to be happy and yet she was crying for some reason he doesn't know. With that, he rolled over and turned her so that he could see her face. He did see her tear-stained face with the moonlight and her blue eyes were wide in surprise and her cheeks flushed.

She quickly hugged him and buried her face on his chest. "G-Gray, you surprised Juvia."

"Why are you crying?" he asked as his fingers curled on the blue strands of her hair.

"Ju-Juvia's not." she squeaked.

"After I turn you over, you'd lie to me like that?" he smirked.

She then pulled away a little to see his face then the tears flowed again only for Gray to brush it aside with his thumb. She only let the tears fall along with her pent-up emotions and the things she never said to him before.

"Juvia really loves Gray. Juvia also knows that you feel the same. But... you told her that you wanted to break-up. Juvia didn't know what to do. Juvia wanted to be with you for longer but it seemed that... everything is crumbling down and we had nothing to do but let it fall." Juvia explained as she cried.

She buried her head on his chest again and he only rubbed her back gently. She didn't know what to do anymore. She cannot handle too much pain so she only cried. Gray also was in the same situation. He wanted to break-up with her not because he had already lost the affection she felt. It's because the relationship is on the verge of breaking. He knew that she knew that even though they tried their hardest to maintain everything that they have, it just... won't work. It's like there's a column and the thing they can only do is watch as it falls.

Then Juvia only sniffed as she clutched on the shirt he was wearing. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted him to be hers only even just for a night. Call her selfish but that is what she feels right now. Gray only kissed the top of her head and prevented her from pulling away to see his blushing face by hugging her.

"I also feel the same." he finally admitted and Juvia's eyes widened.

He continued, "It's also hard for me especially when I told you I wanted to break-up. But the actual thought of breaking up with you... I didn't know how to let you go even up to this point."

She finally got to pull away and stared at his face. "Are you giving up on Juvia?"

"I'm not giving up on you... on us... or everything, Juvia. The war just needed to end to a truce."

The next thing that happened was Gray rolling over so he was on top of her then crashing his lips on hers. Juvia tugged gently at his hair while his hands roamed everywhere on her body. He decided on that night that he'll love her with the only remaining time left. And so he peppered her body with kisses and showered her with caresses. Her nails left few scratches on his back and her neck and chest were full of love bites.

But the only thing she prevented him from doing is telling her those three words.

Whenever he would say those, she'll cut him off with a kiss or just place her hand over his mouth. She won't allow those words to escape from his mouth. If it did, she'll cry and she'll never be able to let him go. But it looked like Gray was against on that idea as he still said the words despite being muffled. And kisses her with full passion and wills his self not to fall asleep because of his tiredness. He can't fall asleep yet. He needed to make sure she'll feel loved by him.

He also knew one thing: he'll love her even if they'll go their separate ways tomorrow morning.

* * *

And they did separate ways the next day - rather, next year. They had to continue living without each other now. Like they say, new year is a new life to begin with. After vacation, the news about their relationship spread like wildfire though the two of them would always answer that they already broke up. Gray was also true to his words to Juvia. He never dated Angel after their break-up. He just let her do what she wanted and Angel grew tired of him ignoring her so she finally left him. They would occasionally talk about few things but Gray knew things weren't the same.

Whenever they were left alone, there will be awkwardness. Some of their friends even persuaded them to get back but Juvia would insist that they're fine like this. And it wasn't fine like this. Gray never knew that freedom was nothing but missing the person he lost in the process. And so he started to avoid her. Even after they graduated or even after he got his diploma, he avoided her and tried to erase her existence in his mind. But he was failing on the last part. He's even starting to hear stories about her from Lucy and the others. She succeeded in being a known painter and attracted quite a few handsome men though she insisted that she wouldn't date anyone and many wondered why.

On the other hand, he became a famous ice sculptor. The things he made wear used in some occasions and films. He even attracted some celebrities and had gone on a few dates with them. He never took them seriously though and he will just tell himself that it's fine this way. He didn't want anything serious going on and the last thing he wanna do was make a woman cry.

His adoptive mother, Ur Milkovich, noticed this as well. Not only her but his siblings and Meredy as well. He would go on dates but he'll never introduce someone as his girlfriend. They thought that he was just merely enjoying his single life where he didn't have commitments with anybody and can fuck off without a damn in the world. They all thought wrong and Gray never had enough of that routine. His friends also talked to them about it, saying that he'll mostly drown himself in alcohol when he felt like having one and take a drag whenever he had something (rather someone) in mind which was particularly often especially when it's raining or snowing or just the atmosphere felt gloomy.

Juvia - despite of her tight schedule, got also worried. She never showed her worry though, seeing that he's not her boyfriend anymore and they're just merely acquaintances (more likely strangers). But she can't help it. She won't deny it. She's still in love with him and she never knew why she still did. She just hoped in the back of her mind that he still have even a tiny bit of feelings towards her. And the thought of it being true made her giddy like a high school girl.

And now she's twenty five years old. Her blue had gotten longer and wavier than it was before. The girls also commented on how womanly she had gotten but there are things that never change. For example, the way she speaks, her shy personality, the butterfly hair clip, and the ring she bought which was now a pendant on her necklace. Even though it's useless now, Juvia can't just throw them away. Those little things reminded her of Gray. Even her favorite Earl Grey tea.

One summer afternoon, while she was making the draft for her next art piece, someone came to her apartment and of all people; it was Lyon - another reminder of Gray.

"L-Lyon-sama, what-"

"I'll explain later. just let me in first."

Juvia complied and he immediately sat on the sofa to warm himself. Once Juvia had prepared him tea, he immediately spoke.

"Talk to Gray, please." he said in desperation.

Juvia had to blink for a few times before the information sunk in her mind. Last time she checked, Lyon constantly tried to get her to date him though it was just a teasing of him. Then she saw how serious he looked at her when he mentioned the name of the man she had been loving for a long time.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Gray constantly fools around with women. We thought it was just normal but it got out of hand." Lyon told her.

"So you came to Juvia to talk to him about this?" Juvia guessed and he nodded.

She sighed in frustration. "Juvia wanted to help but it's not in her place to do that."

Lyon suddenly knelt in front of her. "I'm begging you! You're the only one I know who can set things right."

"L-Lyon-sama, you don't need to do that!"

"Ever since the two of you had ended your relationship, Gray had been bitter. He's constantly fooling around with women. He's clubbing whenever he feels like it and we had seen him smoking most of the time. Juvia, you're the only one who can make him better."

"Lyon-sama... Juvia still loves Gray but I don't think Juvia could help him."

"Yes, you could." he insisted. "He needs you, Juvia. I saw how his face quirks up when somebody mentions your name or how his face softens when it rains."

"Still, it's too late for the both of us."

"It's never too late for the both of you to try. You two need to try again."

"Juvia knows but Gray might not want to be with her anymore."

"Why don't you ask him about it? That way you could talk about your feelings."

"Juvia's afraid..." she hesitates.

Lyon then stood up and faced her. "So are you in?"

Juvia shyly nodded and she saw how Lyon's face lit up at that. "Then come tomorrow in front of Ultear's shop at three pm. Enjoy your date with Gray~" he sang as he patted her head then left her apartment.

Juvia stood there dumbfounded.

_Did Juvia just..._

* * *

"WHAT?!" Gray yelled at Lyon who visited him that afternoon.

"You heard me very clear, Gray. You're gonna date Juvia tomorrow and I already told her that." Lyon repeated and ignored him as he watched a show on TV.

Gray glared at him. Of all people, he had to date her. Well, it's not like he hates Juvia or anything. He just didn't want to face her after their break-up and the lingering feelings he still have for her. And Lyon wasn't helping.

"Why me? You could just have one of your friends." Gray pointed out.

"You think a woman would like it if she dates a guy she barely knew in the place of her original date?" Lyon questioned to him.

"Well... no."

"Then that's it. Besides, Meredy told me to tutor her for the finals."

"I don't care! I won't date her. That's final." Gray decided and was about to stomp his way to his bedroom when Lyon spoke.

"If you don't go tomorrow, she'll get sad. Worst, Juvia might get in _trouble_. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

He only rolled his eyes and went back to bed. Lyon, on the other hand, was grinning. There was no way in hell Gray won't come tomorrow.

* * *

Gray hid in an alley near Ultear's shop and watched as Juvia sat on a bench while eating mint ice cream with chocolate chips and syrup. It's not like he didn't want to see her. He just wanted to make sure she's gonna leave. Besides, he doesn't really care about her anyway. They are strangers now and there's no way he's hiding here because he wanted to make sure no man would pick her up.

Juvia just wore a white off shoulder top with elbow-length sleeves which was tucked in a black knee length maxi skirt, held by a brown belt and a pair of brown doll shoes. Gray could see that she still wore the butterfly hair clip he gave her and the ring that acts now as her pendant. After eating her ice cream, she kept glancing at her phone or would look sideways hoping to find a glimpse of him. And he was just hiding from her, watching her every move.

After some time, Juvia glanced again at her phone. It read four-thirty pm. She sighed. She's feeling uneasy now. She went here early but it seems that Gray won't be coming. Many minutes passed and it was now five-fifty. She frowned. Maybe he had just forgotten about it or was too busy. Still he should've called her and say he won't come. But she doubts it since he might have erased her number on his phone. Worst, he probably didn't care and just ditched her.

Gray smirked as she saw her uneasy expression. Everything is going according to plan. He just have to give her doubts then she'll just go home. Once he makes sure she does, he'll go home and take a drag or something. Unexpectedly, rain starts to pour down heavily. He cursed under his breath for forgetting to bring an umbrella. He looked back at her to see that she was covering her chest. Her clothes were probably soaked that her bra could be seen. Then there were few men who passed by that ogled her. They even wolf-whistled at her and a few shouted, asking about her name, number, or why she was there.

"Your boyfriend probably ditched you." a perverted man suddenly arrived at her side and grabbed her arm.

Juvia tried to free her arm but the man's hold was too tight. Suddenly, his other two friends surrounded her and eyed her like a piece of meat.

"Look at that breasts. So big."

"I bet she's amazing in bed."

The other man brushed his finger on her leg. "Her skin's smooth!"

"S-Stop it! Someone help me! Please!"

The other men decided to make fun of her. Gray on the other hand told himself that he shouldn't care. She's not related to him aside from being his ex-girlfriend. But still...

_"Worst, Juvia might get in trouble. You don't want that to happen, do you?"_ Lyon's words rang in his head.

Then the men started to tear off her clothes and she pleaded for them to stop. They just ignored her pleas and continued to touch her body. Gray refused to help her. He wanted himself to not care but he heard her crying. And one of his weaknesses is a woman crying. Rather, his weakness is her crying. And he knew that he'll make two mistakes if he continued to stay in his hiding spot. One is ditching her on a date and two is letting her get abused by perverts.

"Help me! Gray! GRAY!"

His eyes widened at that. _Did she just..._

"You're boyfriend ain't coming, missy. He ditched you remember?" the man said and his companions smirked at her horrified expression.

Then one of his companions was yanked away and punched in the gut. The pervert let out a gasp and fell on the floor. The remaining two stared in horror and fear as they saw Gray very wet with his dark eyes glistening in fury.

He glared at the two. "Why are you messing with my girlfriend, morons?" he asked.

"W-We aren't doing anything really! We're leaving." the leader said and the two dashed off, dragging their other companion whom Gray punched earlier.

Gray stared as the three retreated. Juvia then grabbed her necklace that had been broken from the grasps of the men earlier. Good thing, the ring was still there. She picked it up and held it close to her. She cried about the thought of the men raping her and losing the ring. She didn't want to lose the last thing that reminded him of her. Gray looked over to see her holding the ring. It was the same ring she bought that day and it was the ring that he still wore as a pendant aside from the sword.

_So after all this time, she..._

"I thought I lost you." she cried to herself, speaking in first person.

Gray crouched down in front of her and took in her appearance. Her white top was torn and her skirt was hitched up but some of the parts were ripped apart too. She continued to hold the ring close to her and hug her knees to her chest. Her eyes were red and full of fear. Her blue hair was in disarray and she was very wet like him. And he blamed himself. If only he just swallowed his pride earlier, she wouldn't be in such state.

"Juvia." he called.

In an instant moment, she looked up and saw him. Her eyes widened in realization that her savior was the man she loves. Her lips erupted into a broken smile and she leaped towards him, hugging the life out of him. She cried on him, telling him how afraid she was that some stranger would abuse her in that way. But he was surprised that she never blamed him for being late or ditching her. He guessed that she was just maybe being too nice to him. He took off his dark blue button up shirt and placed it on her. He also did all the buttons, seeming that she was still in shock about what happened earlier.

"Get on my back. I'll take you to my place." he told her.

She immediately did so and Gray carried her, walking carefully so that both of them won't slip. He noticed that she was hugging his shoulders too tight and her head was placed lightly on the crook of his neck. Her breathing became even and her hand was still gripping the ring. And he'll deny all he want but he knew inside him that he still loves her.

* * *

She sat on his couch, wearing his black shirt and boxers. She wore the ring on her finger and she held a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She only kept staring at it for a while. Gray sat on the arm chair in front of her. He noticed how lifeless she was and how she kept on squirming under his gaze. He sighed. This is getting nowhere.

"Juvia, you can drink that." Gray told her.

She shyly nodded and drank the whole content due to nervousness. After that, she placed the cup on the table. There was the silence again and she felt awkward that she chose to stare at the hands on her lap, knowing that he's staring at her.

"Thank you for earlier." Juvia mumbled enough for him to hear.

"It's nothing. I'm just being kind." Gray replied. "I also apologized for being late."

She only smiled and waved her hand. "I-It's fine now. It's Juvia's fault anyway. If Juvia had only texted you that we have a date, maybe-"

Then his fist slammed on the table, surprising her. He now wore a scowl on his face and she felt afraid of him right now. He might snap at her at any moment.

"Will you stop acting like nothing happened?" he lashed out.

She was very surprised and confused at that. When he realized what he had done, he immediately apologized and calmed down. Afterwards, he stood up, picked up the cup and walked towards the kitchen. He abruptly stopped.

"Take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

Then he walked to the kitchen and she made her way to his bedroom. She saw how it didn't change in the slightest. It still held the blue wallpapers and his scent. She lied on his bed and covered herself with the white sheets. She sniffed it and made a smile as she closed her eyes. Even though he wasn't the one providing her warmth, she'll settle with anything that reminds her of him.

* * *

A few hours later, the sound of rain hitting the surface and the night air made her stir from her sleep. Juvia groggily opened her blue eyes and saw a shirtless Gray sitting by the window. She saw how his dark eyes soften and in between his lips was a lit cigarette. He took the cigarette from his lips then sighed, exhaling the smoke. For one moment, she found the sight very breathtaking.

Suddenly, his gaze shifted upon her and due to surprise, she hid her face with the sheets and rolled over. Her whole face was red as she heard him chuckle at her silly act. He placed his cigarette on the ash tray and gazed at her.

"I know you're awake. No need to hide." he stated, still gazing at the falling drops of rain.

She slowly sat up with the sheets still covering her. She still didn't want to look at him so she just stared at her lap. And he continued to smoke like he didn't mind her company.

"I called Lucy and Natsu and told them about what happened earlier. She also brought some clothes since yours was torn." Gray took the stick in between his fingers and exhaled the smoke. "If you don't mind, at least."

Juvia clung on the sheets tighter. "I-It's fine. Juvia doesn't mind."

"I was told by Lucy that she'll fix it since it was so important you."

Juvia's face lit up. "Y-Yes, it is. It was-" then she stopped herself. She cannot bring out the fact that it was the dress she wore on her first date with him. She recalled how she literally begged him to date her just once even though she's not his girlfriend. It turned out great though.

"I-It's nothing. Forget it." she mumbled.

He placed his cigarette back at the ash tray and held out his hand, feeling the rain on his fingertips. "You should probably know by now that I purposely ditched you out there." he smirked, avoiding eye contact.

"H-Huh?"

"Don't act like that. You even thought that I ditched you right? From your expression before, I know you did. I was watching you the whole time, expecting you to go home."

"T-Then..." she hesitated. "Why did you save Juvia from those men?"

"If I let you out there, you'll probably tell Lucy and the others about it. Then they'll reprimand me about ditching you." he answered.

"Oh." she sighed, looking a little dejected from his answer.

"What? You're expecting another answer or something?" he scoffed.

"N-Nothing!" she denied. She began feeling stupid for believing Lyon's words. Gray wouldn't feel something for her. He's the one who insisted they break up after all.

The thunder roared with a flickering light but they both didn't pay mind about it. On the other hand, Juvia tried to hold back her tears. She had that little hope that she could take him back. Lyon was wrong after all. It was already too late. She's the only one in love after all.

"I still love you." Juvia whispered to herself but she never knew that it didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

His dark eyes widened at that and as he turned to her, thunder roared and flicked a light on like bulb, making him see her face with a sad smile and tears falling from her eyes for a moment. Once the lights had already died, Juvia finally reached a hand on her face and noticed the tears. She laughed for a bit and brushed it off, saying that it was because of the thunder. And she heard footsteps then the next thing, her body fell back on the bed with his hand pinning both of her hands above her head and the other was roaming all around her body. She had no time to react since he kissed her rather forcefully and she could only gasped as his tongue swirled with her in her mouth.

He took off the boxers she was wearing along with her underwear and caressed her thigh. She wanted to fight back because everything didn't feel right and yet she only gave in to the pleasure he gives. He pulled away from her shortly then started to take off the shirt she was wearing (despite her struggle to keep it on) then joining with the pile near the bed was his pants and boxers. He hovered on top of her and stared at her terrified and pleasured expression. He let go of her hands and grabbed her hips then slammed in her without warning. He didn't mind her protests as he only slammed in and out, succumbing to the pleasure it gave off to the both of them as she made a music to his hears.

He now had her legs wrapped around his waist and even though he didn't, she'll still do wrap it around his body. Her free hands had now cupped his cheeks and she had his forehead pressed against hers, noting the scar above his brow. She clearly wanted to see him look at her with those eyes dark with lust but he won't let her. He quickly kissed her cheek then it trailed down to her neck and he buried his face there, taking in her scent of rain and many other sweet things. She now had her hand running up and down his back then her fingers reached his hair and slightly pulled at it. He groaned at the gesture and sucked at her neck.

She moaned at the pleasure and he pulled away to see the bite mark. And suddenly, she reached out a hand and cupped his cheek. She smiled. For once, he found himself falling for her again even if his pride won't let him. Even his heart cries angrily at him to be free and love her like he did many years ago. After a few thrusts, he shuddered and when he was finished he kissed her. This time, it was full of passion and slight bitterness from the cigarettes. And she felt the love he was denying for years.

"I am definitely a goner." he murmured against her lips.

He then removed himself from her and wore is boxers. Juvia only sat up, clutching the sheets over her body as she stared at the few scratches on his back. She wanted so much to speak. She wanted to ask him why he would kiss her like that. She wanted to ask him if what transpired earlier meant something. She wanted to know if he really feels the same as she did all those years.

"I wanted to hate you." he admitted, his back facing her.

She didn't say anything about it. She wanted to hear his response. She wanted to know about the depth of his feelings.

He continued, "After that night, you just left a note and told me to leave and never worry about how you will go home. I may act stupid that time but I know you're hiding under the bed. I heard you crying silently when I stopped by the door. Then, you started to talk to me afterwards like nothing happened. I hated that so I ignored you. I even told myself that I'm fine this way. Natsu even beat the shit out of me when I lied to myself." then he sighed and looked back at her. "Until now, I still do. Yet, I saw you earlier. The way you clung at the ring you brought made me realize that I am also just like you. I still cling to that ring like a fool, thinking that I'll also lose you when I lost it. And I started looking back at our memories especially when it's December."

There was a pause. He then started to crawl towards her. He held her wrist and kissed each of her fingers slowly. "You know, I really planned to tell you that I won't be breaking up with you that day." he started as she made a questioning look. "I was planning to tell you that I'll try harder for our relationship to work again. That's the sole reason why you made the December deal, right?"

He intertwined their fingers and she slowly nodded, agreeing to the last part he said. He kissed her forehead. "Move in with me and I'll work harder. This time, you're stuck with me forever, okay?" he told her and she only hugged him tight (not minding if the sheets slipped down) to show her agreement to his decision. She couldn't possibly feel happier with this arrangement and they were starting anew.

And Juvia decided to believe Lyon now. He probably knew this all along. Maybe it's because he had known Gray longer than anyone else. On the other hand, Gray decided to be true with his feelings. He's tired of running away and he hoped this time, it would be different; that this time, freedom won't be missing each other and the chances they lost but loving with all their might and taking the chances they have.

* * *

it was a massive oneshot... yet the ending was lame again... I dunno but I'm open for suggestions

anyways thank you for reading this. I'm glad you all survived lol


End file.
